


嬰兒車（？）

by jifeigoutiao



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jifeigoutiao/pseuds/jifeigoutiao
Kudos: 5





	嬰兒車（？）

今市隆二百無聊賴的大字型躺在床上，一旁的臣裹著被子，也躺在床上看書。隆二躺著躺著，鼓起腮子，一骨碌的爬起來撲到臣的身上，他床咚著臣，臣把書降低了一點，遮著嘴巴，「幹嘛」，「我想要」，「要啥」，「我想要！」，隆二鼓著腮子疊著雙臂，坐在臣的身上。臣重新拿起書本，「不要。好累，而且每次都是只有我在動隆二一動不動的，不要」，隆二嘟著嘴巴，手推著臣的胸肌撒嬌著，「來嘛～來嘛～人家想要～」，「不要！」臣的聲音從書後面傳出。硬的不行，軟的也不行，隆二的小鬍子呼呼的動著，小嘴翹得老高，叉著腰。哼那我自己來！隆二心想。

隆二鑽進被子裡，搜尋到了臣的褲子，硬是把它給扯下來。臣「喂褲子要破了」，隆二不理他，直接把手往小登坂上套弄，揉揉小登坂，揉揉小登坂連著的兩顆，小登坂一下子就立了起來。隆二張開嘴，把臣的分身給吞進嘴裡，吞吞吐吐，時而把整根都含到嘴裡，時而只吸吮著龜頭，慢慢的套弄著任由小小臣繼續脹大。一絲絲黏黏的透明液體開始從小小臣流出，隆二看著立起的小登坂，舔舔嘴滿意的笑了。

隆二一把掀起臣的被子，把臣的上衣捲起，嗯，要看到腹肌。然後自己把褲子給脫了坐到臣的身上，在床頭的抽屜裡抓出潤滑劑，擠了一大把就往自己後穴和小小臣上摸。隆二一邊摸著臣的腹肌，一邊用手輔助，順利的讓小小臣插進了自己體內。隆二舒服的昂起了頭，滿意的嘆了一聲，隨即自行上下移動，一手撐著臣的大腿，一手在小隆二上套弄。隆二的嬌喘聲在房間裡盪漾，還有小小臣插入隆二時的水聲。隆二貪婪的往臣身上亂摸，肋骨、胸肌、乳頭、腹肌、腰，他一下子坐穩，小小臣進入到更深的位置，隆二稍微顫抖了一下。他捏著臣的乳頭，彷彿咬巧克力一樣輕啃著，又舔著，不忘讓小小臣在自己身體裡稍微轉換著位置。

隆二雙手在身後撐著臣的大腿，越動越快，叫床聲也越來越尖銳。臣早就已經按耐不住想要把這隻隆二壓在身下狠狠的幹，可是他心中的小惡魔又想看看隆二可以做到哪個地步。他把書扔掉，坐起來一下子頂到隆二的最深處，又趁機一口咬著昂起了頭的隆二的脖子。臣梳理一下身上的小刺蝟的頭髮，憐愛的撫摸著隆二的臉膛，「小懶鬼今天怎麼這麼進取啊」，「想⋯想要嘛⋯」隆二喘息著，臉貼上了臣的大手，他順著臣的手像隻小動物一樣摩擦著，又伸出舌頭舔臣的手指，順勢含著了臣手指頭。

「小色情鬼」臣捏著隆二的下巴，往隆二柔軟的嘴唇上親了一口。還不夠。臣開始在隆二的口腔中肆意奪取，舌頭交錯，「嗯⋯臣⋯」隆二煽情的低語使得小小臣再度發脹，臣翻身把隆二壓到身下，一邊猛烈的往隆二深處插入，一邊激情的掠奪著隆二的空氣。隆二下身塞著小小臣，口中又被臣的舌頭所霸佔，只能在喉頭發出極其煽動的聲音。臣放開隆二的舌頭，任由他高聲尖叫，愛人的叫床聲無非是最佳的迷藥。

臣猛的停下來，隆二迷迷糊糊的還沒搞得清發生什麼事了，又被臣翻了個身，端起屁股勾著腰，繼續幹。還不止，臣邊抽插著，邊用手在隆二硬得直挺挺的雄物上下其手，「啊⋯⋯臣等等⋯啊⋯我快要來了⋯」隆二彷彿求饒著，用剩下無幾的理性要求臣慢下來。臣沒有停下手中和下身的事，反而湊到隆二的耳邊低聲說「沒關係反正你不會只射一次」，隆二喘著氣「欸⋯啊⋯⋯不要⋯⋯我不要⋯⋯」，臣咬了隆二的耳朵「是誰說想要的啊，現在沒得退貨咯」

隆二終於忍不住射了出來，臣的手上沾滿了屬於隆二的液體。臣又把隆二翻過來側著身，把白色的液體抹在隆二的腹肌上，一直延伸到胸口，順手捏了一下隆二那作為男人過分大的胸。臣附下身舔走了隆二嘴角的銀絲，咬了下隆二高挺的鼻子，看著隆二清澈又迷離的雙眼，抬起了隆二的腳，「我還沒有夠惹隆二」，説畢又插了進去。隆二「啊⋯不要⋯不要啦我才剛⋯」，臣惡意的弄了弄小隆二「才剛？你看不還是又站了起來嗎」，「而且我還沒有來啊」臣把自己的分身重重的插入了隆二溫暖的後穴，還在裡面頂了幾下，「不可以這麼賴皮哦隆二」

之後隆二被狠狠的幹了一整晚，到最後出來的都是透明的液體了，然後他哭了臣才慌得一逼的發現自己也是太過分了。今市隆二以後都不敢再亂惹登坂廣臣了。

-  
隆隆你好無賴(ㆀ˘･з･˘)


End file.
